The New Potter Family
by BlackTidefan
Summary: James survived and remarries to Narcissa who isn't married to Lucius. Harry finds Hermione cheating on him before the break for the holiday. Meets Fleur at his familys Christmas Dinner. I know I have alot of stories but I am going to produce all of them.


Harry/Tonks

Chapter 1

Harry felt miserable his whole Christmas Holiday has been ruined due to his break up with Hermione Granger to that piece of shit Ronald Weasley. Being in his fifth year Harry was Captain of the Quidditch Team but was injured badly against Slytherin so he stepped down and gave it to Ron his supposed friend at the time. Then in just a short amount of time Hermione was spending more time with Ron and he got suspicious, then the break up came when he caught them making out at his and Hermione's secret spot near the lake.

Downstairs Harry's father James Potter and his step mother Narcissa Potter were playing with their one year old Lillian Marie Potter who was currently in her father's lap. "Dear, Harry has been awfully quiet and remote." Cissy told her husband worried. James sighed, "Cissy could you see what's bothering him while I get this cutie's diaper changed then I'll fix us some lunch." James said back as he got up kissing Cissy on the forehead.

Harry got up and went to his desk to write to Tonks about what happened and needed to get together sometime soon. As he began to think of what to write he heard a knock. "It's open" Harry said not turning around.

Narcissa opened the door to her step son's room to find him hunched over writing on his desk. "Harry could we talk" Cissy asked him seeing him turn around. "What's been going on Harry?" Cissy asked.

Harry sighed, "I broke up with Hermione after I found her making out with my supposed friend Ron before we left Hogwarts for the holidays." He said starting to cry. Narcissa hugged the broken young boy and talked with him for a little bit before both of them headed downstairs.

Harry saw his father and his baby sister in the kitchen waiting on them. "Everything okay Harry?" James asked his son. "It's getting their dad." Harry said setting down sighing. As they ate their lunch talking about who's coming to their home tonight for dinner. "Well Remus, Sirus, Tonks and her family, Moony, and the Delacours whom I met at the ministry. Harry asked to be excused to go play with his little sister, so he picked up Lilly and took her into the living room.

After awhile playing with Lilly he put her down for her nap as he saw his parents fixing the food for tonight so he went back upstairs to think.

Family Dinner

Harry readied himself for welcoming the guests as he straightened out his sports coat his father had given him. The guests had started to pile into the living room he first went to Tonks who hugged him with compassion as he did also. His father came to his side and they went up to the Delacours whom his father is working with their father for an international Auror Force. "Jules I would like to introduce you to my son Harry James Potter." His father said introducing the pair. "Hi Harry your father has told me a lot about your accomplishments at Hogwarts." Jules stated shaking hands with him. "Yes, thank you." Was all he said to Jules.

Jules ushered his two daughters who were strikingly stunning, Harry thought as he noticed them from the recent Tri Wizard Competition. "Harry I think you already know Fleur and Gabrielle." Jules commented as Harry kissed both of their hands. "Yes I do remember them." He said. Harry showed the two girls to the living room.

Harry was actually feeling happy for once as Tonks and him were goofing off with the sisters. "Harry could I talk to you alone?" he heard Fleur asked him. He nodded as he followed her out into the brisk night on his porch.

Watching Fleur look up watching the stars she sighed as she turned to face him. "Arry I think I am starting to like you more now since we've been getting to know each other better then the Tri Wizard." Fleur stated looking at him for any emotion. Harry was stunned on what he just heard from this beautiful woman in front of him. "Fleur I think I am starting to like you also." He said as they got closer to each other as they felt their lips touch noticing a spark. "Wow" they both said together.

The door opened as they both were startled to reveal Narcissa telling them dinner's ready. As they walked back in intertwine their hands and walked into the dining room to be seated.

James noticed his son and Jules oldest daughter holding hands as they were seated he felt a nudge to his left to see his wife smiling at him nodding towards Harry. James just smiled happily.

As the dinner ended and the guest were leaving Harry was upstairs with his new girlfriend Fleur Delacour lying on the bed quietly he just told her what happened to him and Hermione. There was a knock on the door; "come in." they said snuggling against each other. "Fleur your parents said that you can stay till they come back till New Years they're just going to get your things and floo them back here." Harry's father told the couple as he smiled kissing Fleur's hair.


End file.
